This invention relates to a unique entry door system comprised of a plurality of uniquely constructed panels.
In the housing construction industry, entry doors are generally constructed of wooden frames with either a wooden door or a flush metal door. It is generally recognized that the wood door has a more beautiful aesthetic appearance. Attempts have been made to plant-on or add-on panels to the metal door to give it a better aesthetic appearance but to date, within our knowledge, there has been no completely satisfactory door developed in which a metal door is utilized to give the exceptional insulating qualities of such a door and at the same time produce the aesthetic appearance of a wood door.
Further, to our knowledge, no one has conceived of a panel construction using the insulating qualities of a metal panel with an insulating core that can be utilized for both a door panel and side panel and which gives the entire unit an aesthetic wood appearance.
Although a need has existed for versatile entrance systems from which a variety of styles, configurations, and miscellaneous options can be offered for a complete package, no such system has been devised.